Compact inflators are essential tools for the at-home garage tool collection. Despite this, little improvement has been made to inflators considering the amount of time such tools have been on the market and the usefulness of such tools. However, one manufacturer of at-home inflators has leveraged advances in communications technology to revolutionize compact inflators. Such inflators are quieter, more easily controlled, and can be placed in convenient, out-of-the way places. However, this has created a problem for storing accessories for use with the inflators. Some previous solutions included special cases for accessories, but such cases may need to be stored somewhere other than with the inflator, which may be inconvenient. Some solutions include storing the accessories on the inflator, but this similarly reduces the convenience of storing the inflator in an out-of-the-way place. Thus, there is room for improvement in storing and accessing inflator accessories.